1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a connector structure for a fluid tube the connector structure comprising a first connector body connected to a fluid tube, and a second connector body, the first connector body and the second connector body being adapted to be connected to each other and provided with mating surfaces to create a fluid tight seal between the first connector body and the second connector body. The disclosure relates further to a connector structure of a patient respiratory tubing.
As described above the disclosure relates to the connector structure for a fluid tube. More specifically the disclosure relates generally to a fluid connection for reducing the risk of incomplete connections resulting in leakages of fluid said connection. The disclosure relates also to sample tubing connections used in analyzing equipment such as gas analyzing equipment for patient respiratory gas.
2. Description of Related Art
In anesthesia or in intensive care, the condition of a patient is often monitored e.g. by analyzing the air exhaled by the patient for its carbon dioxide content. For this reason a small portion of the respiratory gas is delivered to a gas analyzer. The sample is carried along a sampling tube connected in one end often to a respiratory tube adapter and the other end to the gas analyzer. This sampling tube is typically disposable and must have some kind of reliable and tight connectors. Almost all pneumatic connectors in the respiratory system have tapered conical contact surfaces. Such connectors are simple, relatively easy to connect and cheap to make. The connection such as a well-known fitting called Luer-Lok, a registered trademark of Becton Dickinson of Franklin Lakes, N.J. USA, has been in general use for gas sampling but also other similar connectors with differing dimensions can be used. When used with carefully following the instructions for use they provide an airtight and reliable connection.
A gas analyzer designed to measure respiratory gas in real time provides critical data that care givers use to assess the clinical status of the patient as well as the proper functioning of the devices and the clinical set up in use. The technology used in clinical gas measurement is developing in a direction where the monitoring system is equipped with algorithms that provide caregivers proposals to readjust the clinical parameters based on the gas data. Therefore, it is of paramount importance that the data provided by the gas analyzer is correct and gives accurate and true information about the gas concentrations and their changes in the clinical set up.
Unfortunately, the connector designs used in gas sampling applications, including the widely used Luer connector, leave room for erroneous situations that can degrade the gas sample and lead to wrong clinical assessments. Specifically, it is possible to make a connection where the interfacing parts are mounted deep enough into each other so that they would not fall off from each other even though still not being secured together. Often times such an incomplete and unsecured connection is not airtight even though the gas sampling line hanging in gas detector gives a care giver the false visual impression that a proper connection has been established.
Since the analyzer creates an under pressure into the gas sample line a leak in the connection will result in ambient air diluting the gas sample going into the analyzer meaning that the air analyzed in the gas sensor no longer represents the real clinical conditions. This can lead to wrong diagnoses about the patient's clinical condition as well as wrong conclusions about the functioning of the equipment and their accessories. Specifically, patient safety may be worsened because incorrect gas data may lead to hypoxia or over dosage of anesthetic agent.